Mirai Nikki: Beyond Limits
by ron4life
Summary: *Contains spoilers* The 3rd world has begun it's own game, one without the future diaries. Yukiteru, with his new God powers, finds a way to return to the 3rd world in hopes of taking the place of its Yuki just like Yuno had once done. Upon arrival he meets Aru who swears to protect Yuki at all costs along with a furious Deus. A Yuki x Aru fanfic
1. The 3rd World

"You say a disturbance in reality? What would this imply?" Balks asked as Deus looked down at him.

"It seems a portal has opened from the second session. This should no longer be possible since our sessions were disconnected but I am drawing weaker by the day and my powers will no longer keep our worlds separate by mere force. Our game is in session which poses a serious problem." Muru Muru ran to his side, computer in hand.

"The connection between our worlds has been severed. It seems that the gate was a onetime deal." Balks looked to the screens behind him as the new contestants continued to struggle.

"So he plans to stay then?" He pushed up him glasses with a grin. "Interesting…"

**Mirai Nikki – Beyond Limits**

**Chapter 1**

Aru sat on the rail near the grass filled hill. His eyes stuck to Amano as him and his girlfriend as they laughed down by the waterside. "Yukiteru… I don't understand it myself but I seem to find I am unable to leave your sight. What spell did you cast over these eyes."

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Aru looked up to see a girl standing behind him. She slowly walked over to him and took a spot on the rail.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?" Aru asked in a friendly tone. The girl smiled as a small blush appeared.

"The same thing you are…" He looked back over to Yuki. A soft smile appeared as he rose from his spot.

"I was just admiring the scenery on this gorgeous day God has blessed us with." The girl's smile was soft and weak. Behind it sat sadness.

"I don't understand it… but when I see him I feel this warmth inside. The warmth vanishes and leaves mew with this pain and sadness…" The girl lays her head in her arms. Aru held out a hand and she looked up, curious.

"If it hurts then walk away. Keep walking until that warmth returns without the pain." The girl smiled as she nodded. She took his hand as he helped her up. "I'm Aru Akise."

"Yuno Gasai." They shook hands. Their meeting was cut short but a loud scream below them. Their eyes both bolted towards Yuki. His girlfriend slowly backed up as Yuki froze in terror. A dark cloaked boy fell from the sky as he drew closer to Yuki. His hand reached out and grabbed him by the neck. Yuki struggled as the boy began to raise him. His feet dangled from the ground as he tried to struggle in the grasp.

"_If I kill you I can take your place in this world. Just like Yuno did before."_ His darkened eyes pierced through Yuki as fear shot through him. Aru reached for a pocket knife as he drew the blade, sliding down the hill towards Yuki. A static appeared from his side as a knife cut through the boys arm causing him to let go of Yuki. Yuki gasped, his eyes stuck to the cloaked boys.

"Don't just sit there, run!" Aru said as he pushed the knife deeper. Yuki nodded as he got to his feet and began running. The boy lowered his arm as he looked Aru in the eyes.

"_Aru? What are you doing here?_" He looked over his shoulder to see Yuno standing at the top of the hill, petrified. "_She's scared… She was never scared before… Is it me she's afraid of?_" Aru removed the knife as he backed away. The boy dashed into the shadows under the bridge as he vanished completely.

"Just now… I swear I saw-"

"Aru!" Yuno cried out as she slid down the hill. "Are you okay?" He nodded as he looked at the knife. His eyes narrowed.

"I know I stabbed him… So why is there no blood?" Yuno looked at him weird as he ignored this for now.

"Ex-excuse me…" They both turned to see Yuki standing before them as a small blush ran across his face. "Thank you… for saving me." Aru hid his own excitement as he nodded with a kind smile.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as Yuki shook his head. The image still burned in his mind. "Why don't you come back to my place to calm down? It's not far from here." He nodded as Aru turned to Yuno. "How about it?" She nodded with a smile as she looked behind Yuki.

"Where'd the girl go?" Yuki looked behind him and shrugged.

"She must have been scared off. I'll send her a text." He pulled out his phone as Aru and Yuno both stared at it. Yuki looked up. "Something wrong?" He asked as they both shook his head.

"A slight feeling of Déjà vu is all." They arrived at the empty house as Aru let them in. "The washroom is down the hall to the right if you want to freshen up. I'll make us something to eat." Yuki nodded as he removed his shoes and made his way down the hall.

"It's strange…" Aru looked over to Yuno. "It's the first time talking to Yuki but I feel like I've known him forever…" Yuno helped out in the kitchen as Yuki lay flat on Aru's bed. He stared at the ceiling as his consciousness drifted away.

"This room… It feels familiar…" He looked around the dark room filled with manga and machinery. A small dark skinned girl walked up to him. "Hi there." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Amano Yukiteru… What are you doing here?" The girl asked as Yuki shrugged. His eyes opened wide as Yuno knocked lightly on the door.

"Yuki?" He looked back up at the ceiling before sitting up.

"Come in." he said as Yuno slowly opened the door. She peeked inside, completely red in the face.

"Food's ready…" He nodded with a smile as she quickly dashed down the stairs.

"Muru Muru, what is it?" Deus asked as she looked over to him.

"Yukiteru, the one destined to become the first diary holder was here…"


	2. Conversation Between Gods

**Chapter 2**

"_A wound like this is nothing..._" Yuki held his arm tight as the open cut began to close. "_I have to watch my God powers… I can't let Deus Ex know my location or else it will all be over…_" He looked out into the darkness as he peered at the familiar house. "_This worlds Yukiteru hasn't returned yet and according to my diary he won't be back at all today-_" His eyes opened wide as the future began to change. A man knocked hard on the door as the woman opened it with a light smile. "_Mom?_ _She's never home… I forget that this isn't my world. Things here are different…_"

"…intel that your son might be target for an attack. It's believed that the suspect is the dangerous Minene Uryu. We don't want to cause you any panic but we have set up a watch around your house until this can be confirmed. Your son right now is back at the station. He'll be staying there for a few days until things cool down." She nodded as Yuki's eyes widened.

"_That man… Keigo Kurusu. He should be in the middle of the game right about now. Does that mean my diary-_" Static appeared as he quickly read the new future. "_A hand appears from the darkness behind me._" He swiftly turned, hitting the hand away as the stranger eyed the phone.

"So it is you." The face appeared as she emerged from the shadows.

"_Ninth!_" The girl huffed.

"Ninth? It's been a while since I've heard that. Of course now it has no meaning to it." Yuki put the words together as he took in her appearance.

"_You're ninth- I mean, Minene from the second world._" She nodded as she looked at his cloaked body.

"You're in deep shit being here. As much as I'd like to continue in front of the best cop in the town, we better get to somewhere safe to talk. If either of us is seen then we'll both be in a different kind of trouble." She took him by the hand as they began to walk away. Yuki sat on the couch as Minene brought him a warm cup of tea. The steam rose as he watched the boiling drink. His hand hovered over it as the heat began to dissipate. Minene grabbed his hand, pushing it aside.

"_Is there a problem?_" Yuki asked as she sighed deeply.

"Deus is in an uproar that you've entered his world. Just when things were going so smoothly too…"

"_You spoke to Deus?_" She shook her head.

"Part of Deus' power is still inside me. I can hear him occasionally when I concentrate. I've been keeping an eye on things, seeing how the competition is going. You're like a giant calling card for him in this world." Yuki didn't seem to understand a she sighed again. She picked up his diary.

"_Don't touch-_"

"This is useless here. The future diaries don't exist in this world. The project was scrapped." Yuki's eyes opened wide.

"_Then who's been changing the future?_" She eyed the phone as it changed again.

"This future is taking a different path then ours was. The diary lays out a simple path in this world but can't completely comprehend it. Anyone can change that path when close enough to anyone marked in the diary. It's also a way for Deus to find you. Since the phone is still part of his and eleventh's creation he'll know when it's being used here. Not to mention your powers as God… Each time you use them he can sense your exact location. This means if you use too much he'll send someone to come and kill you." Yuki looked down at the phone, closing it as he put it away.

"_I just… wanted to return to how things were before all of this madness…_" Minene eyed him.

"You mean with Yuno." He stayed quiet as she lay back on the couch. "So, how is the second world? Is it everything you wanted to make it?" Yuki stayed quiet as he stared at his hands.

"_I didn't change anything… I didn't want to. I left it like it was…_" Minene glared at him.

"You're the reason why I wanted to enter the game." She poked his chest, her finger hard against his heart. "I wanted to kill God; God who was never there for me. Who let everything fall to ruin around me. Though all that's different now. I no longer need to destroy. I can say I'm happy now." Yuki's eyes fell to the ground. "You must have had to use a lot of power to come here after Deus Ex patched the rip in time. So how'd you do it?" She asked as he looked down at his blood stained hands. Minene looked down, seeing nothing but shaking.

"_I needed more power to open it so I used the one thing that would assure me a passage. I… killed Muru Muru and used her body to open the rip._" Minene's eyes opened wide as she glared at him.

"You, cry baby Yuki, killed Muru Muru? I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or proud." The diary began to create more static as Yuki looked down at it. He put it away as he headed for the door.

"_If I stay here any longer, Keigo will find me._" He opened the door, looking behind him as he readied to leave. "_Minene… Thank you._" She watched the door close behind him as she sighed.

"What a troublesome kid. I never did find out who had called Keigo telling them that Minene Uryu was after Yuki…"

**_- Two Hours Prior -_**

Aru closed his phone as he smiled to Yuno and Yuki. "Who was that?" Yuki asked as Aru grabbed him a drink.

"A friend of mine back at the police station, Nishijima. I told him Yuki was under attack and that I'd look after him until then. Of course only if that's alright with you?" Yuki nodded with a smile. Aru tried to hide a light blush as he admired the boy's soft and gentle smile. "Yuno, you're welcome to stay here as well." She shook her head as she grabbed her bag.

"If I don't head back soon I'll make them worry. I'll come back tomorrow to see how things are." Aru nodded as he walked her to the door. She looked back at Aru before leaving. "Don't try anything sneaky while I'm gone. You have the advantage but I have my charm." She winked with a playful smile as Aru grinned.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked as Aru shrugged. Yuki let out a huge yawn as Aru giggled.

"Tired already?" Yuki nodded as he headed for the bathroom. Aru leant him a pair of black pajamas as he got dressed himself. He made his way up to Aru's room as he looked at the large bed.

"I'll take the floor." Yuki said as he went to grab the sheet. Aru leaned against the door, his eyes stuck to Yuki.

"I was thinking we could share it. It's big enough for the two of us without causing any problem." Yuki looked at the boy and nodded. Aru was wearing a pair of sliver pajamas, his hair slightly messy. Yuki got in first as Aru made his way to the bed, sliding under the shoot. Yuki fell asleep quickly and Aru turned to face him.

He watched the boy's peaceful sleeping face as his hand gently ran past his cheek, playing with the back of his hair. "Goodnight, Yuki." Aru said as he leaned in closer.


	3. Justice With A Side of Bacon

**Chapter 3**

Yuki's stomach growled furiously as he woke to the smell of cooking bacon and eggs. He walked down to the kitchen, still in a daze, as he rubbed his eye looking at Aru. The boy smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "Good morning sleepyhead." Yuki took a seat, his head lying on the table.

"What time is it?" He asked in a groan as Aru couldn't help but chuckle.

"A little after 10am. I was planning on bringing you breakfast in bed but it seems that you've beat me to it." Aru said with a smile as he finished cooking. He placed the plate in front of Yuki. His head shot up as he began to drool. Perfectly cooked bacon, amazingly seasoned scrambled eggs, and light and fluffy pancakes stacked on his plate. A glass of orange juice and the bottle of syrup were placed in front of him as Aru took off his apron.

"Well, dig in." Aru said as he sat across from him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yuki asked as Aru lightly smiled.

"I already did, bits and pieces while cooking." Yuki nodded as he began to eat. It didn't take long before all the food and every trace of it was gone. He sighed with pleasure as he leaned back.

"That was beyond good. You could give my mom a run for her money." Aru chuckled as Yuki smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Yuno walked down the street, a heavy bag around her shoulder as she continued to Aru's house. Her eyes froze as Yuki walked out from the corner up ahead. He smiled and waved as she waved back lightly.

"Yuki?" He nodded as she kept her distance. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Yuki smiled more.

"I came to see you." A mass of blush appeared as she turned her head.

"I thought we agreed that you would stay at Akise's house. You're not supposed to-"

"I almost forgot! I'll be back in a bit Yuno!" Yuki said as Yuno went to stop him. Her hand missed his arm as he sped down the alley. A grin appeared as the dark cloak surrounded his body. "_So Yuki is being protected by Aru. All I have to do is sneak in, kill Yuki, and take his place._" His eyes closed as a map appeared in his head.

"Muru Muru…" Deus said as she nodded with a smile.

"Got it Deus! By him using his power recklessly, I've been able to track his destination. The second worlds Yukiteru is heading to Aru's house." Deus glared at the screen.

"Aru Akise?" He looked behind him at the contestant screens. "Five contestants remain." He raised a computer to his level as Muru Muru hopped behind him.

"A mass e-mail?" She asked as Deus pressed the send button.

"The problem must be corrected immediately." Yuno arrived at Aru's house as she took off her shoes.

"Yuki?" She asked as he stood in the doorway. She ran up to him as Aru finished putting the dishes away.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked as Yuno blushed.

"Why were you outside?" She asked as Aru glared at her.

"I was-" Aru stretched his arm out to stop Yuki.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a harsher tone as she looked away.

"Yuki came to greet me on my way here. He said he needed to go do something and ran off…" Aru thought for a second, his next words were spoken harsher than his last.

"Yuno… Did you tell Yuki about this place?" She looked to him.

"I asked him why he wasn't at Aru's." Aru grabbed his phone, walking to the end of the hall.

"You got the bag, correct?" She nodded as he smiled.

"Yuki, get ready. We'll be leaving in a minute." He went to ask but Aru was already chatting on the phone while grabbing a separate bag from the closet. It was already full of something as he handed it to Yuki. "Thank you." He said as he hung up the phone grabbing two more bags.

"Wait! Aru!" Yuki said as he grabbed the boys arm. Aru stopped dead in his tracks as he looked Yuki in the eyes. He could feel Yuki beginning to shake.

"Why do we have to leave? Who were you talking to? What's going on?"

"Is Minene nearby?" Yuno asked as Yuki's eyes went wide. Aru shook his head.

Minene was a decoy to get the police to keep an eye on things. She was never involved in this. The Yuki you spoke to was a fake." Her eyes opened wide. "Without realizing it, you gave away our position. I figured he would try this so I had a backup plan ready. We'll be moving out now. An escort will meet us outside in two minutes. Let's hurry before-" The house began to shake as the power cut off.

"An earth quake?" Yuki asked as Aru held him close. He placed a bag down as he stared at Yuno.

"I hate to ask… but would you help me protect Yuki, no matter what?" She came close as she unzipped the bag. Her eyes opened wide a she held up an axe. "It may be our only way to keep Yuki safe." Aru felt Yuki's heart beating faster as he hid his smile. He drew close to Yuki's ear as he whispered. "Don't worry. I promise I'll keep you safe my precious Yuki." Yuki felt a bit of blush appear as Yuno held up the axe. The daylight provided more than enough light to fill the house.

"I can hear footsteps." Yuno said as Aru and Yuki both looked towards the stairs. The dark cloaked boy slowly stepped down, his red eyes stuck to Aru as he began to walk closer. Yuno held the axe tight as she dashed for Yukiteru. He dodged the attack with ease as she swung again. It smashed into the wall as Yukiteru stared her in the eyes.

"_Yuno… I won't fight you. I can't fight you._" He said as he pushed her away. He grabbed the axe from the wall as he headed towards Aru. A swift swing sliced the boy's head off. It hit the wall as fluff spread from the severed head. His eyes opened wide as chains linked his feet to the ground. Aru watched as Yukiteru stood frozen in place with the axe in hand.

"Yuno! Get to the door!" Yuno ran as a small grenade rolled across the floor. It exploded in a mass of white smoke. Aru, Yuno, and Yuki headed to the police van as it sped away.

"_An… Illusion?_" Yukiteru said as the room began to spin.

"Evil deeds will not be forgiven! I _heard_ of this crime from far away and as a hero of justice, I have come to save those in need!" Yukiteru began to laugh, his eyes bright red as the illusion vanished.

"_Justice? Where is the justice in any of this? This is nothing more than a ridiculous act from an over eccentric blind man!_" Yomotsu froze still, his ears ringing from the boys words.

"How did you know, the great hero of justice, is blind? No matter, I shall still provide the ones in danger with a lengthy escape!" His hands began to wave in the air as his leg rose high. Yukiteru glared at him. He held the axe tightly as the man stopped. "What's this I hear… Ticking?" His head turned to the side as the noise stopped. Aru looked behind them as his house exploded in a mass of smoke and flames.

"An explosion?" Nishijima watched in the rearview mirror as the smoke rose high.

"Whoever did it, they'll make it seem as if Minene was the one behind all this. We can thank them for that. Sorry about your house Akise." Aru shrugged as he smiled to Yuki in the back seat.

"Aru… May I ask where you got the smoke bomb from?" Yuno asked as Nishijima answered for him.

"I gave them to him after he said he wanted to keep Yukiteru by his side. I figured it would help if you were attacked." Aru keep his eyes in front of them. Thousands of questions ran through his head. _Did the explosion kill Yukiteru? Who had set it off? Who was the one keeping Yuki frozen in place?_ His eyes widened at the last question.

"Nishijima… I believe I read something a while back about a masked _hero_ who had captured a wanted criminal by using illusions to trick them." Nishijima nodded.

"We don't even know all the details. All we know is that the masked man was listening to police radios and would occasionally help capture wanted criminals. He would spew something about being a hero of justice. The criminals would also say something about seeing these illusions before being captured." Aru thought for a second. Could he be the one who saved them?

"If it was him… I hope he's alright." The torn spandex and red and white cloth scattered over the explosion area. Yukiteru bent over spewing a large amount of blood as he held his stomach.

"_My powers are almost completely drained in this world. I can't risk using any more until Yukiteru is dead._" He lifted his phone as he checked the entries before they change. He placed the phone away as he began to walk from the destruction. A pair of eyes watched from far away as a grunt escaped.

"Damn it, how did he survive? I was sure I used enough C4." The woman spoke to herself a she looked down at her phone. The GPS map showed a red dot as Yukiteru sped down the street. "No matter, I have him marked. He won't escape Suisei, the Locator!" She grinned as she headed for her car.

**_- One Hour Ago –_**

"Deus, what is the meaning of this e-mail?" One of the contestants bickered as the five stood in the Cathedral of Casualty. His eyes narrowed as he glanced over to Balks.

"It means exactly as it says. The rules of the competition have not so much changed as they have been modified. Extreme circumstances call for extreme alterations. That is why; whoever manages to kill the Amano Yukiteru that has invaded this world will be given the title of God!" The eyes of the five narrowed as Balks grinned.

"Finally, a real challenge."


	4. Notes Of The Future

*This chapter contains minor explicit content. Be warned and enjoy!*

**Chapter 4**

The GPS system sat on the dashboard of the car as the woman sped down the street. "How is he moving so fast?" The phone plugged into the car began to ring as she clicked the button on her steering wheel. "Yeah?" She answered as the man huffed from the other side.

"What an ignorant way to answer the phone." She grinned.

"Eleventh, I haven't heard from you in ages! What have you been up to you old fart?!" She could hear his frustration from the other side of the line.

"I wanted to confirm something about the twelfth…" She hit the steering wheel as she laughed.

"Oh man, was it priceless. He went in all like 'HERO OF JUSTICE!' and then I was like, BOOM! He never saw it coming. Get it? Cause the poor bastard was blind!" She cracked herself up more as the car began to slide. She regained control as she sighed. The line went dead as Balks hung up.

"To think that one of the final five contestants would fall to such a woman. His [Braille Note] led him this far only to be killed in an explosion. I thought it was strange that his number vanished from my [Numeric Note] so quickly after Deus announced the new clause." He walked over to the window as a new name and number appeared on his phone. "Only four left. I guess it's about time I joined them as well."

**_- Two Hours Prior -_**

"It sickens me how much you look like her…" Keigo glared at Minene from across the kitchen table. She glared back as her phone began to ring.

"Nishijima? You're anal boss if here…" Keigo twitched as he clenched his fists. "Well hurry back… Yeah, sure." She hung up the phone as she sighed.

"So where is he, Mina?" Minene twitched. He couldn't make a better alias for her then Mina? How could someone hate someone so much and love them at the same time? The kettle screamed as she rose from the table.

"He's taking a detour. He was asked to bring Akise, Yuno, and Yukiteru to a safer-" Her eyes shot open as she stood inside the Cathedral of Casualty. Deus shot her a glare as she stood behind Balks. _Shit! Did he see me?_ His head turned back to the others as she sighed.

"It means exactly as it says. The rules of the competition have not so much changed…" _What is he going on about? _Minene thought as she listened into their conversation. "…whoever manages to kill the Amano Yukiteru that has invaded this world will be given the title of God!" Her eyes widened as she stepped back. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Shit!" Keigo looked over to her as she ran to the living room. He shot up as he followed her.

"What are you doing?" She threw her jacket on as she quickly slid into her shoes.

"I forgot about an appointment. Do Nishijima a favor and watch the house. I won't be long!" Before he could reply she slammed the door shut. He stood still, confused and uncertain what to do. Minene closed her eyes as she mapped out Yukiteru. _Damn it Yuki, causing me so much damn trouble!_ She screamed in her head as she shot into the air.

"What's this?" Deus said as Muru Muru eyed him.

"Deus?" His domain began to slowly crumble as he mumbled to himself.

"A second power… Who else has invaded MY world?" His eyes glared forward as he huffed in his chair.

**_- Present Time -_**

"Are you okay?" Yuno asked as Aru nodded with a smile. He held Yuki on his back as he carried him into the hotel.

"I don't mind doing this for Yuki." She blushed as she fallowed beside them. Nishijima gave Aru the keys as he went to leave.

"Are you sure?" Aru nodded.

"We'll be fine. I'll call you again if we run into trouble." He nodded as he made his way back home. Yuno opened the door as Aru gently placed Yuki on the bed. "What about you, Yuno. Won't your parent be furious you've gone missing?" She shook her head.

"I called them and told them I was at a friend's house for the weekend. I don't like lying but for Yuki I can make an exception." He handed her the key to the connecting room.

"So what's in the bags?" Yuki asked as he slowly rose, stretching as he sat at the edge of the bed. Aru smiled at the sleepy face the boy showed.

"One is full of clothes. I had Yuno collect them from your place. The second is weapons we can use to defend ourselves. The third one is food and medical supplies in case we do end up getting hurt." Yuki nodded as he made his way to the washroom. Yuno looked down at her vibrating phone. She hesitantly answered the blocked number.

"Hello?" She asked as the familiar voice answered back.

"Yuno Gasai? It's Nishijima. I forgot to take note of which room the three of you are staying at." She sighed.

"You had me scared Nishijima. The room number is-" Aru hung up the phone as Yuno backed away.

"Nishijima doesn't have a blocked number and I already saw him take note of the room before he left." Aru said as Yuno frowned. "We can't take any chances in trusting anyone right now until we know exactly what's going on." She nodded as Yuki walk out from the washroom. He handed her back the phone.

"I guess it wouldn't be any fun if it was that easy." Balks said as he searched through his contacts list. _The advantage I have with my [Numeric Note] is that not only does it give me the full name, address, and number of anyone I search up but it also allows me to disguise my voice as anyone I wish. For example…_ He thought to himself as he dialed another number.

"Hello?" Nishijima answered as the voice coughed.

"Nishijima? It's Keigo. I need the information on which room you took Yuki and the others to." He reached into his pocket as he reached a red light.

"Room 408 of the Delimore Hotel. Why?" The line went dead as he looked at his phone. "Dead battery? I just charged it this morning…" Balks grinned in the back seat of the limo.

_The third advantage I have is the ability to drain the battery of any cell phone besides the ones of those in the competition. This game is mine._ Balks thought to himself as he gave the driver the new destination.

"Goodnight Yuno." Aru said as he and Yuki sat on the edge of the bed. Yuno entered her room as she closed the door behind her. Aru looked over to Yuki.

"Tired?" He asked. Yuki shook his head as Aru turned on the television. His hand slid along the covers of the bed as it touched the fingertips of Yuki. Yuki ignored this as they continued to watch the news. Aru's fingers slowly ran along the sides of Yuki's until they were bound together. Yuki looked over to him with a slight blush.

"Aru?" He asked as Aru held a light smile.

"Sorry… Just a bit longer if you don't mind." Aru blushed as their fingers locked.

"Are you scared?" Yuki asked as Aru smiled more.

"Protecting you is what comes first. Fear can wait." Yuki blushed more as he pushed a bit closer to Aru.

"Why do you want to protect me so badly?" Yuki asked in a soft tone as Aru stayed silent for a moment. He looked over to Yuki, the blush across his face made Aru turn redder.

"Yukiteru… Since the first day I set eyes on you I found myself unable to resist you. That's why… I…" Yuki listened closely. This was the first time he had seen Aru act so nervous. "I love you." Aru said as the red deepened in his face. Yuki held his hand tightly. He lightly shook as he leaned forward. "Yu-" His words stopped as Yuki placed his lips against Aru's. Aru took the feeling in. Yuki's lips were warm and soft. He pressed against them as he began to kiss him back.

"Aru…" Yuki softly moaned as Aru parted his lips with his tongue. They continued to kiss on the bed as the sound of the television seemed to vanish. The sunset outside turned to darkness as Aru slipped under the sheets. Yuki lightly moaned as he leaned back. The night slowly progressed as Aru lay on top of Yuki.

"Are you sure we're not going too fast?" Yuki shook his head as he gave Aru a deep kiss. Aru winced as his body clenched. He took a deep breath, relaxing his body as Yuki blushed deeply.

"Sorry." He said as Aru smirked.

"It's okay." He lightly whispered back. Time vanished as they lay beside each other. Yuki pushed the hair in Aru's face away with a deep blush.

"I… think I'm tired now." He said with a smile as Aru giggled. He gave Yuki a passionate kiss. Their moment was interrupted by a scream from Yuno's room. The two hopped from the bed as they quickly dressed themselves. Aru slammed the door open as Yuno leaped from her bed. A large katana sliced through the mattress as a dark figure stood above it. He pulled the sword from the bed as he looked over to Yuki.

"Amano Yukiteru. Just the person I've been looking for." Aru stood in front of him, blocking the man's view.

"He's not the Yuki you're looking for. There's another-" The man began to laugh loudly.

"I could care less how many Yukiteru's there are!" He charged towards Aru as the sword sliced down at the boy. A loud clink echoed through the rooms as Yuno blocked the sword with an axe. Her eyes glared up at the man.

"Stay away from YUKI!" She screamed as she pushed him back with pure strength. An object fell from her hand as Yuki, Aru, and herself all entered the next room. The smoke bomb released a massive cloud as they man tried to see through the mass of smoke. Footsteps ran through the halls as the three ran from the hotel, leaving through a back entrance as they made their way across the street.

"Where do we go?!" Yuki cried out as Aru held his hand tightly.

"There's an abandoned factory up ahead. I had it set as a backup plan. We'll be safe there until I can reach Nishijima." Aru said as the three continued to run. The cloud vanished as the man pulled out his tablet. He scrolled through the pictures as he stopped at the katana.

"That damn bitch scratched it! I should have read the note before I charged in." He read the note attached to the sword as blood dripped from its tip. "Ran into the eleventh by room 408: sliced him down the chest with the steel blade katana near the end of the hall. Forcefully entered the room and slashed at Yuno Gasai: sliced the bed instead. Yuno Gasai deflected my next attack: scratched the steel blade katana with a dingy axe." His phone began to ring as he answered it.

"So what's the verdict?" Suisei asked as the man looked out into the hall.

"It seems like Yukiteru's target was a second Yukiteru. They managed to escape. I also sliced eleventh but it seems like he got away as well." Suisei sighed deeply.

"Damn it Estus, you didn't even bother looking at your [Creator Note] did you? This was our one chance to kill him once and for all and you let him escape! I sent you over there because I saw he was on the move." The man grunted.

"I told you to call me fifth. How hard is that to understand second? My note isn't like your [Cartography Note]. I can't see where people run off to. It only shows me the condition of my weapons as well as who or what I attack with each one." Suisei sighed deeply as she looked out the side of her convertible.

"Eleventh must have realized who Yukiteru's target was and went to wait for him to arrive there. Luckily my [Cartography Note] allows me to track whoever I meet on the GPS and lets me use either it or my phone application as a map. Him calling me with his note was his own demise..." She looked at the GPS on the dashboard as she switched locations. "Eleventh is still nearby. Search around for him but be careful. This probably caused the Dead End flag to appear on his note so he'll be trying to get you with everything he has at his disposal."

"What about you?" The tall and muscular, tan skinned Estus asked.

"I lost track of Yukiteru but I'm close by. I'll meet up with you soon. Oh, and you should switch to your mini mode if you want to protect your note from being destroyed." She hung up as she held her binoculars up. Peering into the distance she watched as Yukiteru stood atop the roofs. A second person flew down in front of him. "What's this?" She watched as the two began to speak.


	5. The Future Diary

**Chapter 5**

"Yuki, listen to me!" Minene grabbed his arm as he went to walk away. "I get what you're trying to do but it has to stop now. You have to return to the second world. Being here will only put you and everyone you know in danger! You already changed so much…" He glared at her as she held her arm.

"_You're arm… I never thought to ask…_" She sighed.

"Before the new game started I saw a vision… All the old diary owners from our world were happy here. They had never been involved in the game to become God. You coming here, ripping apart the wall of space, cause a ripple effect that changed part of the past as well the present. There was never supposed to be a second game." His eyes widened.

"_Then…_" She sighed again.

"This world's Minene became a contestant as well as seventh, eleventh, and twelfth. They kept their numbers in this world without Deus realizing the significance in this. Minene… I kept a close eye on her." She rubbed her right arm. "I couldn't recover my wound or create a new limb. This was beyond my power for some stupid reason. Muru Muru from the first world destroyed it completely during our battle. When Minene in this world was killed, I was able to interfere and steal her right arm. Of course it was a perfect match since it was me after all." He turned away as he began to search for Yuki and Yuno. "Deus changed the rules of the game. The one who manages to kill you will claim the title of God. I just thought I'd let you know. Please don't be reckless. If you wish to preserve your life, then return-"

"_There's nowhere for me to return to. When I opened the rip it was a onetime deal. The second world, without its God, was destroyed completely._" She looked upon him with sorrow filled eyes.

"It must have been lonesome for you to go through all this trouble… Killing Yuki will get you nowhere especially if Deus knows you're here. He'll stop at nothing to make sure you die." Yuki glared over to her.

"_Then I'll just kill Deus._" Without another word he leaped from the roof and began on foot. Minene peered over to the streets as the convertible drove away. A smile spread across her face.

"Kill God? Don't make me laugh kid." Yuno and Yuki sat at the edge of the room as Aru stood outside the door. He dialed a fifth number without any luck.

"I can't connect to Nishijima or even the police station. It seems like we're sitting ducks until he decides to check up on us." Tears fell from Yuno's eyes as Yuki held her close. He whipped her face as he softly spoke to her, comforting her. He walked down the hall, whipping his cheek dry. A light smile spread across his face.

"I guess it was stupid of me to think Yuki would be interested… His eyes shot up as the dark cloaked Yuki stood before him. "So you found us…" He said as he stepped back. "No matter what, I won't let you touch Yukiteru." His eyes pierced through Aru as he felt his heart race.

"_Why? Why protect him? He betrayed you. He said such words to you and now_..." He looked at the door as Yuno and Yuki locked lips. Aru kept his smile.

"As long as Yuki is happy…" The cloaked Yuki bit his lip.

"_Even back then… You fought to protect me from her._" Aru's eyes opened wide, intrigued by his words. "_Even as you died… You still wanted to protect me. I was a fool to chase Yuno around… I have nothing left to gain by killing Yukiteru. I have bigger problems to deal with now. I'm sorry for causing you any trouble…_" He went to turn away, Aru grabbed his arm as his eyes shot open.

"You asked me why I continue to protect Yuki. That's just what someone in loves does. I love Yukiteru. I love him more than I can express… You're warm." He said as he slid his hand down, touching Yuki's fingertips. "When I attacked you the first time you felt as cold as ice. You've been in a trance held back by fear and loneliness…"

"_How?_" He asked as Aru gave a light smile.

"I told you. I love Yukiteru. He's just like you, held back by fear." His voice stopped as footsteps drew near. His eyes glanced through the darkness as a figure appeared behind Yuki. Aru grabbed his hand, yanking him forward as the giant axe slammed into the ground. Aru glared as Yuki turned to face the man. He let out a crackling laugh.

"Yukiteru! I knew that bitch was lying. I will be the one to kill you. I will become God of this world." Yuki grinned as he huffed out a laugh.

"_Being God is full of false hope._" He glanced down at his cellphone as he dodged the axe in front of him. He ducked as the next swing smashed into the wall. The man reached behind him, pulling out a sword as he swiftly jabbed it towards Yuki. He turned to the side, his finger dancing along the blades surface as he smiled. "_It's useless fifth. Or should I call you Estus?_" The man roared as he violently slashed at Yuki. Aru watched in amazement as he glanced at the phone.

"Future predictions?.. God full of false hope… Two Yukiterus…" His eyes opened wide. Yuki slipped past fifth as he stood in the hallway. He slashed again as Yuki ran to the other side, pulling out he axe as he smashed it into the man's back. Blood flew as the man screamed in pain.

"That idiot. I told Estus to track the eleventh not go after Yuki." Her dagger dripped with blood as Balks looked up at her, gasping for air as he clenched the wound.

"You'll all die…" He mumbled as Suisei grinned. The dagger stabbed Balks in the forehead as he fell to the ground. She removed it as she whipped off the crimson red with a pure white cloth. "I can't let you be left like this. If they track your death to me then it's over." She picked up his note as she threw it to the ground. The screen cracked as Balks' body vanished. "I guess it's time to join the fun." She grinned as she made her way to the factory.

** - ****_Nishijima's Residence –_**

Nishijima opened the door as he removed his shoes and coat. "Something smells good. Is that tea I smell made by my gorgeous wife?!" He ran into the kitchen as Keigo glared up at him.

"I am not your wife and would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me gorgeous." Nishijima laughed as he took a seat.

"What are you doing here?" Keigo growled.

"That damn wife of yours… All I wanted to know was when you'd be back home and she goes and leaves me to take care of the house. And what do you mean? You knew I was here." Nishijima gave a puzzled look.

"I figured you had left and gone back to the office. By the way, why did you need that info?" Keigo grunted as he rubbed his head.

"Info? What are you going on about now?" Nishijima sighed.

"The info for the room Yuki was staying at. You called me asking-" His eyes shot open as he ran for the door.

"Where are you off to now?!" Keigo screamed as Nishijima put his shoes on.

"Amano and the others are being targeted! I have to get there fast!" Keigo grabbed his jacket.

"You're not leaving me behind!" He growled as he chased after him.

**_- Delimore Hotel –_**

"Yuki…" Aru said as they continued running from Estus. "I think I've figured it out." He said as Yuki smirked.

"_You always did catch on quickly Akise but now is not the time for questions. I thought that a cut like that would be enough to stop him. Persistent bastard._"

"You could have stayed and killed him." Aru said as Yuki nodded.

"_I told you that I no longer have a reason to kill Yukiteru. If Yuno is happy then I have to preserver that. By leading Estus away I can guarantee their safety._" Static drew his attention as he looked down at his phone. "_Aru… I'll leave an opening for you. You have to go get Yuno and Yuki out of here now._" Aru nodded as they both stopped.

"I'm coming back for you after words." Aru said as Yuki hid his smile.

"_Do as you wish._" Estus roared as he swiped towards Yuki. Aru emerged from the shadows as he dashed towards the room.

"You have nowhere to run. I can see who I kill with my note!" He held a hand-held mini device as he grinned. "First I kill this Yuki with my steel sword then the other Yuki with the axe." Yuki smirked as he looked up at Estus.

"_Are you sure?_" Estus looked down at his note as it began to change.

"How?!" He roared as Yuki glanced at his phone.

"_I can also predict things. Like your death by your own sword._" The man roared as he began rapidly slashing at Yuki. A dagger appeared form Yuki's sleeve as he drew close after the final swing. He raised it quickly as it pierced through the mini device. Estus grinned widely as he began laughing.

"That wasn't my main note you fool!" Yuki smirked again.

"_And your device was only a distraction._" He stabbed the dagger through Estus' arm as he dragged it down to his palm. He dropped the sword as he fell forward. Yuki rolled on the ground, dodging the fall and grabbing the sword as he swung around. A quick struck sliced Estus' head clean off as the body went limb. He stabbed the sword through the rolling head. "_Like I said. I saw you're death by your own sword._" He looked at the time.

"Akise!" Nishijima called out as he led Yuki and Yuno to him and Keigo.

"Take care of them!" He turned to run back as Keigo grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as Aru shrugged him off.

"I need to get back in there." His eyes shot open as an explosion destroyed the factory. Black smoke rose high as he tried to find any trace of Yuki among the destruction. His hand began to shake as he looked down. _Get yourself together Aru. Now is not the time to just to conclusions. If you're right then Yuki is fine._

**_- One Minutes Prior -_**

Suisei fallowed the sound of Estus' roars as she made her way down the darkened halls. She looked at her note, the GPS unable to pinpoint his exact location inside. Her phone began to ring a she answered. "Now's not the time." She said as the voice laughed.

"Suisei, I must thank you. Together we've killed our fair share of note holders. Now that eleventh is dead and fifth has hit a Dead End, I'm afraid it's only the two of us left." She grunted as she turned the corner.

"What are you going on about Artemis?!" He smirked as Suisei reached the end of the hall. Static filled the emptiness as she looked down at her GPS. "Dead End?!"

"I'm afraid I must break our alliance. Goodbye second." She glared at the blinking dot at the corner of the hall.

"That's my C4! But how did he…" Her thoughts went back to when Artemis and her teamed up to kill ninth. _I had him plant three C4's at the other side of the building to complete the trap. Don't tell me he kept one!_ She screamed out as she clenched her phone. "ARTEMIS YOU SON OF A-" The building exploded in a mass of flames and smoke. Artemis smiled as he watched from afar.

"And with that, Suisei and Yukiteru are both dead. I am the winner of this game." Static filled his note as he looked down. "Still alive, Yukiteru? You really do want me to work for this. However, unlike Suisei's note mine is able to pinpoint your exact location as well as the best traps to set. You won't be able to run from my [Prey Note] so why even bother?" He hopped in his car as Aru glanced up to the bridge next to them.

"I'm sure I heard static… Just like the phone." He took a deep breath. "I just have to hope…"


	6. Aru Akise: Future Detective

**Chapter 6**

"God?!" Yukiteru shouted as he leaned over the table. Aru sighed.

"Yukiteru. You've seen his face already. That boy who was after you is also Yuki. He wanted to kill you to take your place in this world after leaving his own. The other people after us, the man Estus who chased us and the one who blew up both my house and the factory, are involved in some game which will lead them towards the goal of becoming the new God. However, Yukiteru held a device much like theirs but different in a way. I figure that he was involved in this game once before, became God, then came here to try and take your place in this world. His purpose seemed to be for Yuno but he had already been revealed as a fake." Yuki leaned back as Yuno blushed.

"Me?" Aru nodded as he bit his lip.

"Deus…" Aru's eyes shot open as he looked over to Yuki. "The name is so familiar… AH!" He shot up as Aru watched. "The room I went to while lying in Aru's bed… I thought it was just in my head but I maybe…" Aru thought for a moment as he stood up.

"Can you take me there?" Aru asked as Yuno and Yuki both stared at him.

"I'm not sure how." Aru went to sit beside him. He smiled at Yuki as he reached out his hand.

"If it's Yukiteru, I'm sure he can do it." Yuki blushed as Yuno glared at Aru.

"Now wouldn't be the best time kid." Minene walked in through the front door as Yuki stepped back.

"T-T-T-That's Minene Uyru! What's she doing here at Nishiijima's place?!" Aru sighed.

"Yuki, Minene was never after you. And this isn't Minene, its Mina, Nishijima's wife." She slightly blushed as she rubbed her head.

"Anyways… Deus is in a desperate state right now. If you appear before him there's no telling what he might do to you." She walked off to the kitchen as Aru fallowed.

"Yuki's alive… I know he is." She didn't turn to him as she prepared the tea. "You knew him, didn't you? From the second world, that is." She stopped pouring a she placed the kettle down.

"You really are a sharp one, even in this world. You helped Yuki out more times than I did. Pathetic isn't it? That little cry ass shit head and his selfish self-destruction even after so many people sacrificed everything for him." She sighed. "I can bring you to Deus but I can't guarantee your safety. Aru lightly smiled.

"I'm anything happens… I'm sure Yuki will come to save me." Minene placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You can't depend on other people. That will only get you killed." She spoke with sadness as he nodded. She placed the tea in the living room as she sat on the couch. Aru took the spot beside her as she wrapped her arm around him. "I hope you're ready for this." She said as she closed her eyes. Her and Aru's bodies went limb as Yuno and Yuki watched.

**_- Elsewhere -_**

Yuki pressed against the wall as he cloaked himself in the darkness of the alley. A small echo drew his attention as the grenade landed in front of him. He rolled backwards as the explosion erupted in the streets. Yuki began running, the static on his phone drawing his attention, as he stopped just barely missing the falling piece of furniture from the roof above. The static appeared again as Yuki hopped over the rubble and continued running down the alley. A gunshot echoed through the darkness as Yuki dodged the coming bullet. "_They just keep coming one after another._" He looked down at his phone. "_My diary doesn't change fast enough. What kind of note does this guy have?_" He climbed up a fire escape from the building across from him as he took shelter among the metal stairs. "_I can't use my powers. If I do anything else I won't be able to take on Deus…_" He laughed to himself as he looked up to the roof next to him. A sniper lowered as he dashed up the stairs.

"A quick one you are, Yukiteru. However…" A static emerged as Yuki went to look only to be distracted by the sound of the sniper. The bullet hit the rail in front of him as he continued running. "Checkmate." Yuki reached the roof as he crossed the ledge. Something tugged on his foot as he looked down. A string snapped as his eyes widened.

"_Another trap?!_" He looked down at his phone as the roof erupted in a barrage of explosions.

"I have to thank Suisei for leaving all those explosives in the trunk of her car. Now for the title of-" Static filled his note as he glared down at it. "You… You have to be kidding me!" He began to whine as he tried to see through the smoke. A small object flew towards him as it stabbed his arm. He screamed out as the dart pierced deep into the skin. As second and third fallowed as they hit his neck and shoulder.

"_One left._" Yuki drew the last dart as he took a deep breath. Artemis raised his note, his eyes wide as his hand trembled.

"What do you mean…" The dart flew through the air. "…Dead End?!" The dart pierced through the book as the pages began to bend. Yuki looked down at his cell phone.

"_I only just missed that explosion. A step to the side and I'd be dead._" He put it away as he looked over to the man. Tears constantly poured as the man whimpered on the roof. Yuki leaped from the ledge as he flew across the buildings. The man backed away as Yuki stood in front of him.

"How is this possible? The prey never catches a well-equipped hunter!" Yuki glared down at the man.

"_You were hunting prey that was impossible to catch from the beginning._" He watched as the man screamed for help. His body collapsed within itself as it vanished.

"Impressive don't you think?" Muru Muru said a she floated beside Deus. He glared at the screen as he looked at another.

"This world has been infected. The contestants are dead, my powers are nearly gone, and I have no one to take my place. The only options I have left to do is turn back time and begin the game in a fourth world." Muru Muru glared up at him.

"Are you sure that's wise Deus?" He growled.

"I will let the fourth worlds Deus kill me then absorb my powers. The game will start and I will destroy this world before Yukiteru can have a chance to escape. Without a God this world will crumble." Laughter came from the corner of the room.

"Who dares step foot in God's realm?!" Muru Muru shouted as Deus glared at the two figures.

"Long time no see Muru. I never figured Deus would come up with such a plan." Minene grinned with a wave as Deus watched them emerge.

"Ninth? How are you still alive?!" Muru shouted as Deus glared over to Aru with a grinned.

"Just the person I was hoping to meet." Aru stepped forward.

"Deus… I need to know something. If multiple worlds continue to be created, where do the souls of those previously dead go?" Aru asked as Muru sped towards him.

"How dare you demand answers form Deus!" He held her back as he looked down at Aru.

"The souls of those who die in a world are reversed. They are returned as if they had never died." Aru looked up to Deus, his eyes filled with questions.

"What about the souls of those already alive? What if one manages to make it to the new world? What happens to the soul then?" Minene bit her lip. Deus glanced over to her.

"I see. If two exist then the one there first would receive the soul. If someone from the first world made it into the second, the first one would get the soul seeing how the second is only a mere clone. However, since the bodies are exactly the same, if the first were to die then the soul would go to the second. Think of it like a backup storage for a soul." Minene sighed with a smile. "I have a question for you now, Aru Akise." His hand wrapped tightly around the boy as he struggled in his grip.

"Akise!" Minene went to move only to be bound by a giant circle on the ground. The magic circle began to shimmer as rubble rose around her. They formed two wristbands heavier then bricks as she fell to the ground.

"DEUS!" Minene screamed a she glared at her.

"I shall deal with you next. For now, those wristbands will seal whatever powers you possess within." He looked to Aru as he continued to struggle.

"Akise. Where is Amano Yukiteru, God of the second world?" Akis struggled as Deus grinned. "If you will not answer then I will robe the knowledge from you. It will also be a great help for Deus in the fourth world." His skin began to break apart like sheets of paper as he watched his arm be torn apart.

"What are you doing?!" Deus glared down at him.

"You were a messenger created by me to watch and record the events of the [note holders] in this world. A mere observer and now it is time to return." Aru bit his lip as he watched his body being torn apart. He went to speak as he hushed out a single word.

"Yuki…"

"_That's about enough Deus._" The wristbands around Minene shattered as she looked up beside her. Yuki walked past her as Muru Muru grinned widely.

"Deus!" He nodded as he pointed to her.

"I'm releasing the seal. Do not cause too much havoc." The wristbands around Muru Muru shattered as her skin turned grey. Her eyes opened wide as the red iris peered through Minene. She sped towards Yuki as her actions were stopped. Minene grabbed her tiny hand a she flung her aside.

"Time for round three!" Minene cried out as her and Muru Muru began their fight. Yuki walked out to Deus as he looked up.

"_Release Aru and I'll end myself here._" Aru's eyes shot open.

"Yuki, no! Don't go sacrificing yourself!" Deus glared down at him.

"_I've already involved you too much into this Akise. I'm sorry. I will kill myself and let you escape to the fourth world as long as you take Aru with you._" Deus began to laugh.

"Aru is a mere puppet. He holds no soul." Yuki shook his head.

"_You gave him a soul Deus. And it was sent here after the second world died._" He leapt through the air as he sliced Deus' hand clear off with a single strike. He held Aru in his arm as he landed back down. Deus began to madly laugh as he held Aru tightly.

"Yuki…" Aru said with blush across his face.

"_This time Aru, I'll be the one saving you._"


	7. Clash of Gods

*This chapter contains sexual content. Be warned and enjoy!*

**Chapter 7**

Muru Muru launched a barrage of dark orbs as Minene dodged through them all, flinging herself in the air as she heel dropped Muru. The impact shoot the Cathedral of Casualty as Deus glared down at Yuki. His second arm rose as he glared through his fingers. "This will be the final showdown Yukiteru. In my condition I won't last the night but it seems your powers have also faded since you arrived. That is because this world does not recognize you as its God." Aru stood behind Yuki as he glanced back to him.

"_Aru, I want you to stay close by._" He nodded as Yuki leapt into the air, dodging the massive hand of Deus. Aru backed up as Yuki turned midair. He slid down Deus' arm slicing down as he shattered his palm with a massive strike. Deus merely laughed as the shattered bones began to rise.

"Amano Yukiteru, let us make a wager. If you defeat me now I will give you the title of God of this world. However, if I win, you will allow me to take Akise and return him to the archives." Aru bit his lip as the bones began to gather near Deus, forming together to rebuild his arms.

"_I won't lose Akise._" He looked over to Aru with a faint smile. "_I accept._" Deus stretched back as arms emerged from his stomach. They aimed for Yuki as he leapt through them.

"They're going all out…" Minene noticed as Muru appeared behind her. A dark hand locked Minene inside as she quickly broke free. She kicked Muru as the demon swiftly appeared behind her. She went to grab Minene's foot only to be quickly pulled her off and flung in the air as she jumped up, grabbing her and smashing her hard into the ground. Minene hovered in the air as she watched for movement in the smoke.

"_I won't lose to you Deus. I have something I need to protect._" Yuki said as he sliced Deus in half. The God laughed as dark orbs formed from his wounds. They expanded around Yuki as he tried to move through them.

"All of this trouble for a single human?" Deus asked as Yuki closed his eyes.

"_No. This isn't just for Aru. This is for Yuno and Yukiteru, my parents, even Minene. I won't let this world rot Deus. I want to restore it. I want to do something right in my life!_" A barrage of light emerged from Yuki's eyes as they pierced through the darkness. Deus grinned. His eyes crimson red as Yuki drew closer to land the final blow. A hand reached out as it grabbed Yuki tightly by the head. Deus flung the boy into the wall as he broke through. The rubble fell to the ground as Yuki fallowed. Aru ran to his side as Deus pulled him away.

"Yuki! Don't give up! You can defeat him. I believe in you Yuki…" Yuki struggled to stand as Minene flew towards Deus. A swift kick on the hand forced him to drop Aru as Minene caught the boy. A dark shadow rushed across the floor as Muru aimed for Yuki. A sharp strike with her heel pinned Muru in place as Minene released Aru.

"Get somewhere safe. And Yuki, get the hell up! If you give up now then I'll kill you myself!" He rose to his feet as he stared up at Deus. His mask began to slowly crumble as his hand raced towards the boy. Muru caught Minene off guard as she escaped from her grasp. Deus crushed Yuki as he drew him close. "Damn it Yuki, always screwing me out of doing things the easy way!" Minene screamed up at him as she removed her eye patch. A strong wave of powers emerged as Deus glanced over to her.

"I was wondering how you had kept your presence in this world a secret from me. Storing it in that fake eye of yours stopped it from flowing through your blood which normally would have made you an easy target." Muru rushed to attack as Minene easily stopped her. A swift open palm strike to her forehead caused Muru to fling in the air, flying through Deus' arm as it let go of Yuki.

"_I fight to make things better. To protect the one who was always protecting me. Even as he died his final moments were for my sake. I need to protect…_" A dark aura began to gather around Yuki as Deus eyed him widely.

"This will be my final strike." An orb filled with the lights of stars gathered in Deus' hands. The orb grew larger as Yuki eyed the ground. "Goodbye, Amano Yukiteru." The orb launched from Deus' hands as Aru watched from across the room.

"_…the one I love the most._" The orb smashed into the ground as it began to tear the cathedral apart. The center of the orb caved in as Yuki shot through the darkness. He flew past Deus as he closed his eyes tight.

"I underestimated you. Well played." Deus said as a hand of darkness reached into the back of his head, pulling out his core. The God began to crumble as Yuki held the core in his hand. A swift strike to the back caused him to fall as Muru stole the orb.

"To think that I once lost to you." Minene said as she reached into the ground. Eight arms reached up from around Muru as they held her down. The core dropped on the ground as Aru picked it up. He raised it in the air as he called out to the heavens.

"As witness to the events in the Cathedral of Casualty, I now pronounce Amano Yukiteru the winner of the wager and title of God of the third world!" Aru cried out as the ground around them began to quake. Yuki's eyes shot open as power surged through them. Muru drifted high into the air as Yuki waved his hand. A brilliantly bright light formed around her wrists as they sealed away her demonic powers. She fell to the ground as the rubble began to rise, fixing any damage done.

"That was more of a pain than I needed. I better head back to Nishijima before he goes completely insane without me." Minene said as he prepared to leave.

"_Wait…_" Yuki said as he walked up to her. His hand stretched out as she looked at it oddly. "_The fight was won because of you. Half the power for half the work._" She began to laugh as Yuki frowned.

"Thanks kid but I'm good. I'm better off without them incase Nishijima ever pisses me off. I wouldn't know what I'd do. But I will say this Yukiteru. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. Make this world a good one to live in." She glared over to Aru. "And keep an eye on him, Akise. I wouldn't want to have to kill Yuki next." He nodded with a smile as Minene vanished. Muru Muru rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Congratulations Yukiteru. Once the seal was broken I lost all control of myself. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." Yuki shook his head as he smiled, helping her to her feet. She eyed Aru with a grin. "I assume you'll want to spend your time with Yuki in the Cathedral." Aru nodded as he looked over to Yuki.

"As long as Yuki doesn't have a problem with it." A light blush appeared as Yuki shook his head. "We will need to do some redecorating though." Muru Muru began an evil giggle as she glared at them both.

"Of course, for him to stay there is one condition that must be met. A passionate kiss must be shared between God and the one he chooses by his side. It's always been like that." Yuki blushed hard as Aru held his hand.

"You don't have to, Yuki." Aru said with a kind voice. Yuki held his hand tightly as he leaned in close. His eyes slowly closed as the two boys locked lips. He pushed past the soft lips as his tongue brushed up against Aru's. Aru let out a light moan as they slowly parted.

"Oulala! I never would have expect you to actually do it." Muru giggled as Yuki went to kick her.

"_You liar! I'll get you!_" She ran away as she frantically laughed. Aru smiled as he watched the two.

"I love this feeling that if the world were to end right now, I wouldn't have a single regret." Aru said to himself as he looked at the world below.

**_- Five Years Later -_**

_Downtown_

Yuki and Yuno walked along the streets, arm in arm, as they stopped by the window of a wedding dress store. The two blushed as they smiled at each other.

_Mother's Village_

Kamado knelt in front of the graves of Marco and Ai outside of the Mother's Village orphanage as she said a short prayer. "Kamado, hurry! Another one is blooming!" Orin shouted as she smiled with a nod. She rushed over to the luscious garden filled with hundreds of different plants and trees. The orphans and Kamado all gathered around as the small pink bud slowly opened, releasing a vibrant and relaxing scent. "They're gifts from God!" Orin said with a smile as a single tear ran down Kamado's cheek. A giant smile covered her face as she stared up into the sky.

_Omekata Religious Temple_

Reisuke laughed as he chased after an oddly colored ball just outside the Omekata temple. The horn of a car honked loudly as a pair of hands pulled him away from the street. "Kid's shouldn't play in the street. Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked with her eyes filled with color and happiness.

"Yes! I'm super elite!" Reisuke said with a smile as Tsubaki looked across the street. A warm smile appeared as she admired the ball.

"You found my lost treasure." She walked over and she knelt down to the boy. "Take good care of it." Reisuke smiled widely as he thanked her, running off inside the temple.

_School Grounds_

"I wonder if Akise really is alright." Hinata said as she stood beside Mao and Kosaka hanging out near their old school.

"He hasn't been seen in five years. He's probably dead." Kosaka said as Hinata dug her elbow in his chest. Mao lightly giggled as she looked down at her camera.

"This is Akise we're talking about. I'm sure he's more than fine. I wouldn't be surprised if he appears on the news for solving a worldwide case one day." Mao said as Hinata smiled.

_Police Office_

Keigo leaned in his chair as he ate his lunch, watching Nishijima chatter away on his phone. "I'll be home soon honey… Milk? Sure, I'll stop by on my way home. Love you too." Keigo glared at his junior chief as he grabbed his jacket.

"She has you beyond whipped." Keigo said as Nishijima smiled.

"It doesn't bother me." He said as he headed for the door, opening it as a young boy ran towards Keigo.

"Dad!" The boy hugged him as Keigo smiled.

"Yoi! What are you doing outside of the hospital?" Keigo's mother thanked Nishijima as she walked up to Keigo.

"They said I was all better! I don't need to be in there anymore! Now I can go home with dad!" Keigo hugged him tightly as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Welcome home, son."

_Nishijima Residence_

Minene flipped through the channels as two babies sat one on each side. The door opened as Nishijima walked in with two huge jugs of milk. "We don't need that much!" Nishijima smiled as he put the away.

"A strong woman needs strong bones." Minene blushed as the two babies began to hover in the air. She grabbed them by their clothes, forcing them back down.

"They said parenthood would be hard, try having two children with demigod powers." She said with a sigh. Her smile soon returned as the babies crawled on her lap, falling asleep instantly. Her hand ran through their hair as Nishijima joined her on the couch.

_Cathedral of Casualty_

Yuki and Aru leaned back on the ground as they looked up at the sky. The top of the cathedral was opened, revealing the nights star filled sky. "Creating a garden in Mother's Village filled with magnificent beauty, restoring Tsubaki's eyesight and healing Keigo's son. You've done a lot of good so far with your powers, Yuki." They locked hands as Yuki smiled.

"_I owe it to them for all the trouble I've caused. I plan to do a lot more once I master my powers. For now though, this is enough._" Aru looked over to him with a smile.

"Don't forget about the magic you've worked on me. Giving me everything I've ever wanted." Yuki sighed.

"_You never asked me to give you anything._" Yuki said as Aru continued to smile.

"I don't need to ask for anything more. You've given me everything I could ever want." He leaned in as they began to passionately kiss. The stars beamed down on them as Aru rolled on top of Yuki. "Now let me give you your reward for the hard work you've been doing." Yuki arched forward as he began to lightly moan. Aru's tongue did all the work as a thin string of saliva rose from his lips as he moved off the tip. Aru climbed onto him as Yuki lightly grabbed his ass. He stared up at the surreal sky as Aru winced lightly. The tip teased him as Yuki grinned.

"_You're beyond amazing, Aru._" Aru smiled as he began to slowly bounce. He continued slowly as Yuki sat up, moving his hips in rhythm with Aru. Yuki removed the button shirt on Aru as he lightly licked his nipples. His lips kissed them as Aru bounced harder. Their hands locked as Yuki gave a few good thrusts making Aru collapsed on top of him. The liquid dripped down from the shaft as Aru blushed, kissing Yuki deeply.

"You're my one and only, Yuki." Aru said as Yuki held him tightly.

"_You're my inspiration for the future. I love you, Aru._"


	8. Writers Comments

I had a lot of fun writing Mirai Nikki: Beyond Limits. I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfiction. I have a few more projects planned for the future including a pure smut chapter of Yuki and Aru. Other projects I was thinking of starting was a story of the contest before Yukiteru arrives including the new game and all the note holders up until the time Yuki appears in the third world.

Some notes about the chapters: I decided to go with a note instead of diary for the new game giving the user a more personal touch to their future. Three new contestants were introduced that I wish to touch on in case you were left confused or would like to know more about them.

The third worlds second, Suisei (the name translates to Mercury, referring to the roman god of travel) is a geographical mapper. She specializes in creating maps and is also very skilled with electronics and handling as well as creating bombs. Her cartography note refers to a special way to make maps. In the contest, she was evenly matched with Minene until she teamed up with Artemis to trap and kill her.

Fifth, Estus (An abbreviated form of Hephaestus, god of weapons) before the contest was a blacksmith specialized in creating weapons. His note is located on an iPad type of system though can also run on a mini handheld device to keep his note safe in combat. The note shows him only the weapons he has created and shows who he will attack with them next. His note resembles the murder diary held by the third in the second world. He forms a partnership with Suisei though neither of them trust each other.

Fourth, Artemis (Roman goddess of the hunt causing him to be teased by Suisei for the translation that she relates to his winey personality) was a master hunter before the contest. His prey note allows him to mark his target and shows him their habits, location, and moves that they are to make next. He is also talented in laying traps which his note also allows him to show the best one to use in the situation. He can only mark one target at a time though the note gives him a huge advantage causing him to be the last one standing. His note is a small black notebook he keeps close by.

Eleventh, Balks, has a note related to the watcher diary he possessed in the second world. It gives information about anyone he searches, conversation options showing him which to choose from, and an ability to cloak his voice as well as drain the battery of any non-contestant he calls. He stays sealed away for the majority of the game causing him to underestimate Suisei and Estus.

Twelfth, Yomotsu, was commented on by Balks when he began talking about his braille note and how he lost to Suisei whom had planted the bomb in Akise's house. Yomotsu, being a blind and self-proclaimed vigilante, listened to the police radio often to search for injustice crimes around the city. His braille note allowed him to read the exact location of any crime he wished to partake in as well as the exact streets to turn down as to avoid a long and unseen detour.

Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this bit of extra information!


End file.
